misalkan
by saerusa
Summary: dari luar mungkin mereka sibuk duel otak sampai duel mulut. tapi dari dalam, gakushuu tahu betul jika karma itu sesuatu (karma juga tahu kalau gakushuu itu aslinya begitu). kumpulan drabble—gakushuu/karma.


**misalkan**

 **assassination classroom © matsui yuusei  
** jelas buat kepuasan pribadi guys :')

 **Catatan:** HALO SEMUANYA SALAM KENAL HIHI akhirnya saya berhasil nulis di fandom ini huhu aku terbius oleh pesona duo genius ini gakuku ganana emggg mendadak dapet ilham pas lagi liat tugas *hamdalah omggggg Semuanya makasih yah udah baca :* love you all *tebar yupi ke segala arah *tujuan nulis ini tiada lain tiada bukan hanya untuk hiburan semata :') * _segala macem warning ditempel_ *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:O:**

1\. sibuk

Daftar kegiatan untuk tujuh hari ke depan: pemilihan raya, agenda bertemu ketua MPR, kunjungan studi ke Singapura, rapat harian dengan dewan, mengatur perencanaan dengan bagian personalia. Bagaimana dahi Karma tidak berkerut. Dia menutup agenda kulit harimau berkancing emas milik Gakushuu dan menaruhnya persis di sebelah fountain pen yang diukir dengan inisial A.G (Karma sempat berpikir A.G adalah akronim untuk Ayam Goreng, Anak Gunung hingga ia ada di antara dua persimpangan; Asano Gakushuu atau Asano Gakuhou?). Yang bersangkutan sedang ke toilet dan ini pun, mencuri kesempatan menyelinap masuk ke ruang istirahat anak Direktur Sekolah.

Kalau boleh berkata jujur, Karma ragu dengan kesibukan super anak SMP yang seharusnya memanjakan diri bersama Syahrini di timezone. Bukan mempercepat tujuh tanda penuaan bukan pula menguras airmata, waktu dan tenaga untuk hal-hal yang bersifat duniawi (contoh: belajar 24 jam non-stop). Karma menghela napas dan memasukkan kembali dua voucher game yang sudah diisi satu juta untuk masing-masingnya.

"Maaf, Karma." Gakushuu kembali dari toilet, dasinya terpasang lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. "Hari ini mendadak ada pertemuan penting—"

Karma mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. Matanya menatap Gakushuu remeh.

"Hee… Robinhood yang sibuk setengah hidup saja masih punya waktu ya buat minum cola."

"Karma, aku tidak menghabiskan waktu seperti kebanyakan orang di luaran sana!"

"Ya, ya. Dasar cabe." Karma mendengus. "Rambutmu juga oranye."

Gakushuu menarik napas. "Karma, jangan seperti Nunung OVJ."

"Gakushuu, kamu Sule."

"Oke, oke Karma. Kali ini—oke. Aku pergi dulu." Waktu bagi Gakushuu terbatas sekedar untuk melihat jam tangannya, menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Karma sendirian di kursi goyang.

OK.

Memang Karma tugasnya satu. Memaklumi kesibukan Gakushuu. :')

.

2\. masih dari nomor satu

 _Makan siang jangan lupa, Gakushuu._

5 tahun kemudian.

 _Oke. Kamu ada di kantin mana?_

 _Sekarang aku sudah punya yang lain, Asano-kun._

#sakingsibuknya

.

3\. masih dari nomor 1&2

Mau menipu diri sendiri sampai mati juga, Karma tidak bisa memungkiri jika di sela-sela aktivitas yang menghimpit Gakushuu, lelaki pirang itu cukup perhatian padanya. Buktinya, Gakushuu menyelipkan buku TTS (meski Karma tahu itu hanya ceban) tapi ada kertas yang menempel di sampulnya.

 _Tunggu sebentar lagi. Nanti DVD strawberry shortcake yang katamu langka itu akan kuberikan cuma-cuma. Kamu selamat._

 _._

4\. masih lanjutan dari nomor 1,2&3

Gakushuu mengirimkan video permainan gitarnya, mengcover lagu Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi milik Peterpan dan Karma tertawa sampai mati rasa.

 _HAHAHAHAHA. JIN MACAM APA YANG MAU MASUK KE DALAM SETAN MACAM KAMU_

 _SIALAAAAANNNNN_

Lalu menyimpan video tersebut. Dan menjadi lagu wajib pengantar Karma sebelum tidur.

.

5\. Begini

"KARMA!" Gakushuu kaget setengah mati saat Karma mencoba main cilukba.

"Karma…" Gakushuu agak bingung menghadapi Karma yang marah.

"Kar—ma…" Gakushuu yang marah dikalahkan oleh Karma.

"Karma—" Gakushuu yang syok memergoki Karma sedang…

.

6\. Begitu

"Gakushuu. Hanya beda satu vokal dengan Gakuhou."

Karma nyengir sebaliknya urat di kepala Gakushuu mulai mencetak empat sudut siku-siku. Susah memang dibanding-bandingkan dengan Papah sendiri. Resiko punya Papah macam biang gula hanya mengundang biang keladi masalah. Karma terkekeh dalam diam dan Gakushuu merasa harga dirinya dipertaruhkan dalam duel otak ini.

"Tapi skillmu, masih beda sejuta vokal dengan Papahmu, maaf saja."

Karma menskakmat. Raja milik Gakushuu terpaksa keluar secara tidak terhormat dari papan hitam putih. Dan matanya terbelalak menyadari sesuatu.

"HEI KAPAN KAMU PERNAH MAIN CATUR DENGAN PAPAHKU—MAKSUDKU KAMU MAIN BELAKANG SEKARANG?!"

.

7\. Ukuran M

"Oi, pinjem baju dong,"

Gakushuu menolak pun ada bibit simpati yang tumbuh dalam hatinya (meski definisi hati bagi Gakushuu berbeda dengan pengertian masyarakat pada umumnya) mendapati Karma seperti gems Kunugigaoka alias gembel sekolah. Baju basah kuyup, rambut layu dan sepatu berlumpur. Mungkin Karma main layang-layangan sambil hujan-hujanan turun gunung berasa seri petualangan Sherina (baca: Karmanina) dan kini berada di loker baju Gakushuu di sekolah.

"Ukuranmu apa?"

"L."

Gakushuu sangsi dan membalikkan badan Karma. Mengintip label baju di kerah lawan bicaranya.

"Bohong. M. Kurus juga."

"Jangan sembarangan ya." Karma mendelik garang. "Mungkin kamu melihatku lemah. Tapi kamu belum pernah mencobanya 'kan?"

Gakushuu tersenyum menghanduki kepala Karma yang mulai mengering.

"Ya, nanti liburan setelah UAS."

.

8\. Susu

"Susu stroberi apa enaknya?"

Karma segera menghisap susunya makin cepat dan melecehkan pilihan americano Gakushuu yang masih mengepulkan panas dengan tatapan mata. Selera kakek-kakek. _Kakek-kakek kaya raya sih…_

Karma menuangkan sisa dari kotak susunya ke dalam americano Gakushuu dengan cepat. Mengaduknya. Mencacah strawberry cheesecake miliknya menjadi dadu dengan sendok mini. Mencampurkannya ke dalam gelas Gakushuu. Jadilah americano stoberi cheezecake handmade de Karmanino. Gakushuu mau marah susah karena mereka berdua ada di kafetaria sekolah. Imej anak baik sayang Papah nilai bagus Papah tak marah harus selalu dijunjung tinggi sebab apabila ikrar yang pernah ia ucapkan di depan Monumen Nasional ternodai oleh pengkhianatan, ia tahu umurnya takkan sampai untuk legal menikah. Bayangan Papahnya akan mempersembahkan dia untuk entah Rahwana entah Nyai Roro Kidul dan entah siapapun demi kejayaan Kunugigaoka terbayang jelas dalam pelupuk mata.

Maka dari itu Gakushuu, yang mendadak banyak pikiran, menyesap americano yang manis dan ada asam stroberi.

"Gimana?" tanya Karma, menumpu dagu dengan kedua tangannya. mengharapkan wajah masam Gakushuu. Berharap sumpah serapah dari lelaki bermata ungu ini. Berharap Gakushuu pergi ke toilet dan lidahnya mati rasa.

"Leh ugha." Begitu kata Gakushuu, yang baru mengenal betapa indahnya dunia persusu-stroberian.

.

9\. Aduh

 _Asano-kun! Katanya kamu pacaran sama anak kelas E ya?_

 _Kalau iya memang masalah untukmu?_

 _Karma?_

 _Iya._

 _Katanya dia berandalan kan? Dia mengerikan 'kan?_

 _Tidak kok. Dia manis juga kalau kamu mau tahu._

.

10\. Tidak

 _Asano-kun. Kulihat nilaimu menurun. Apa karena anak kelas E, kalau boleh Papah tahu?_

 _Kalau nilaiku bagus, kamu tidak pernah memujiku. Nilaiku jelek, sekarang apa yang kamu mau?_

 _Begini saja. Kalau nilaimu bagus, Papah persilakan kamu dengan dia. Tapi kalau nilaimu turun sekali lagi, Papah yang akan menjadi pacarnya dia._

.

11\. Ampun

 _Karma-kun! Katanya kamu jadian dengan anaknya Direktur Sekolah?_

 _Hmm… mau tahu aja apa mau tahu?_

 _Kok bisa sih? Gimana caranya?_

 _Caranya gampang kok. Coba gosok hologram minuman berhadiah. Eh taunya dapet dia._

 _Karma-kun…_

.

12\. Lapar

Mereka berdua dipisahkan oleh jarak. Contoh yang baik bagi yang menjalankan LDR. Yang satu ada di kota, sekolah di tempat kaum berotak jet-set dengan fasilitas layaknya sultan seribu satu malam. Dan yang satunya lagi dengan sukarela menjadi pemuda sehat bebas asap rokok di kaki gunung bersama pohon-pohon cemara. Mau bertemu hanya bisa sebulan sekali, dan momennya pun tidak jauh seputar ujian harian. Sisanya, yang satu sibuk oleh kesibukan fana menjadi siswa berprestasi yang satu sibuk menjadi exorcist sekaligus chuunibyou remaja.

"Bagaimana hari ini. Masih sibuk."

"Ya. Semuanya aman terkendali." Gakushuu mengiris wortelnya dengan anggun. "Bagaimana denganmu."

Karma terkekeh sama anggunnya dengan si anak Raja belah tengah poninya jadi dua.

"Aku sekarang mengisi tetap kolom ramalan zodiak tiap hari Minggu."

Gakushuu tahu menu makan siang mereka kali ini hanya sop wortel yang ada baksonya. Gakushuu tahu ini hanya kedai makanan biasa bukan kafetaria ala-ala Koriyah di sekolah. Gakushuu tahu level ujian mereka nyaris serempet sedikit ujian masuk universitas, tapi Gakushuu tidak pernah tahu kalau efek samping perut lapar pada Karma bisa separah ini jadinya….

.

13\. Kemarau

Angin bertiup dan tanah yang menjadi debu pun ikut melayang dan lenyap dibawa angin. Seperti itu, pesan yang ingin disampaikan kepada Gakushuu untuk Karma dalam menasehati kekasihnya bahwa menjadi pemburu hantu sudah bukan zamannya lagi. Sulit sekali memang memahami Karma dengan bentuk pikiran yang seperti labirin Alice in Wonderland, yang ada Gakushuu terjebak dan terperangkap dalam benak si mata kuning.

"Sekarang aku tanya kamu, Karma. Motivasimu menjadi pemburu hantu itu apa? Kalau alasanmu kali ini ingin berbicara dengan makhluk lintas dunia, aku tidak terima."

"Urusanmu apa, Gakushuu. Kamu bukan siapa-siapa aku."

"Aku tetap bertanggungjawab, karena aku yang memberimu buku cerita misteri mistis di Bandung dan sekitarnya!"

"Kamu tahu sekarang musim apa?"

"Kemarau!"

"Yasudah, berarti memang dari awal kamu tidak ada urusan denganku lagi!"

"Kamu lapar Karma?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu wujud metafisika apa yang tengah berada dalam dirimu, Gakushuu hingga kamu tidak sadar kalau musim kemarau berarti pohon-pohon menggugurkan daunnya dan itu juga ikut menggugurkan hubungan diantara kita berdua!"

Gakushuu terhenyak. _Siapapun, segera hubungi Nanny 911. Ada anak sebentar lagi mau SMA tapi minta banget dikasih popok bayi… Papah, maaf aku punya banyak dosa tapi punya pacar tolong nggak gini-gini juga…_

.

14\. Lelah

Menurutmu, siapa yang lebih lelah? Karma atau Gakushuu? Dari kacamata Karma, Gakushuu adalah orang yang suka memerintah, sangat mementingkan rambutnya yang butuh 40 menit untuk disisir sekaligus disemir dan Gakushuu amatlah sensitif terhadap film-film romansa dari Thailand. Bagi Gakushuu, Karma hanyalah remaja kesepian, penuh semangat menjadi pemburu hantu, cerdas, nekat, sehat dan kuat.

Karma kaget saat melihat wallpaper ponsel Gakushuu adalah wajahnya yang memerah ketika dipergoki oleh Koro-sensei saat nilai ujiannya jatuh.

"Gakushuu. Jawab aku. Foto ini dapat darimana?"

"Oh, itu. Aku menukarnya dengan oknum kelas E."

"Ditukar dengan apa?" Karma tahu pasti pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Koro-sensei. Memang dia master penyimpan rahasia jemaat kelas E.

"Wajahmu saat masih—pfft—?" kalau Gakushuu sampai tersenyum senang seperti ini, ini mencurigakan, pasti lebih kejam dari pengkhianatan.

 _Bedebah…_ Karma segera menyiapkan HDD 1TBnya yang berisi foto Gakushuu untuk ditukar dengan uang kepada Gakuhou. Biar sekalian mampus….

.

15\. Ngantuk

"Pak Direktur?!"

"PAPAH?!"

 _Lebih ena kalu rame2._

.

16\. Ena

Apa yang paling enak dimakan saat hujan turun? Tentu saja tiada lain tiada bukan adalah mie berkuah. Lengkap dengan potongan ayam, telur rebus dan daging cincang. Karma kini asyik menggunakan sumpitnya, sementara Gakushuu mengheningkan cipta bersama kopi hitamnya. Beruntung, para pelanggan sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing sehinga tidak menyadari ada penampakan langsung dari hantu-hantu kelabang bergentayangan. Gakushuu merasa beda dunia dengan Karma.

"Hee… nggak mau? Ini enak loh," Karma masih tak paham mengapa ada makhluk menolak pesona kuah kari mie di sore hari. "Kopi hanya membuat otakmu berkeriput, Gakushuu."

 _Apa sebenarnya kamu mau makan tapi takut ketahuan Papah?_

.

17\. KPOP

"Halo Gakushuu-oppa," Karma menyandarkan bahu ke dinding dan mengamankan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Tentu, senyum miringnya tidak ketinggalan, menghadang Gakushuu yang baru saja kelar hidupnya sehabis batin tersiksa oleh Papahanda tercinta. "Oppa sekarang mau kemana?"

Mau marah-marah energinya sudah menguap. Gakushuu mendengus. "Oppa?"

"Hihi… aku tahu kamu bisa bahasa Korea, Oppa."

"Hah?"

"Terima saja tawaran mereka." Karma tersenyum mengulum kekehan. "Aku siap kok menjadi fanboymu nomor satu." Katanya lagi menendang satu kardus ke hadapan Gakushuu dan melenggang pergi dengan efek latar belakang berkilauan. Gakushuu berfirasat buruk akan ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Hihi, aku tidak sabar melihat wajahmu aku edit jadi meme di fanbase nanti, Gakushuu!"

Ia membuka kardus itu dan melihat ada amplop besar dengan bulu-bulu angsa mendekorasi.

Kepada Yth. Asano Gakushuu.

 _Tawaran menjadi anggota 1KON boyba—SEBENTAR—INI PASTI KERJAAN OKNUM R.S KAN._

.

18\. Pucink

 _Karma_

 _Hmm?_

 _Bisa berhenti menggigiti kuku?_

 _Haa?_

 _Nanti aku yang repot manicure kukumu lagi…_

.

19\. Sekolah

Kunugigaoka itu sekolah dengan berbagai macam ekosistem kehidupan. 1% guru adalah malaikat, 2% adalah manusia biasa sisanya dinousarus. Direktur Sekolahnya pun naga dragon ball. Dengan kehidupan sepadat itu, bohong kalau Gakushuu tidak stress mendapati Karma begitu relaks dalam kesehariannya di kelas E. _Bagaimana bisa._

 _Tugasmu sebanyak apa?_

 _Lebih kurang seperti kamu_

 _Sudah selesai?_

 _Sudah._

 _Kenapa bisa?_

 _Guruku seperti kantong Doraemon, kau tahu. Ajaib._

.

20\. Instagram

Karma terkekeh menyadari level kenarsisan pacarnya menembus andromeda. Diantara kumpulan foto OOTD Gakushuu bersama nilai ujian yang sempurna, ada satu foto mereka berdua sedang di mall kota. Gakushuu memakai kacamata hitam dan Karma memakai topi penyihir hitam. Bohong kalau Karma tidak mengakui Gakushuu itu ganteng.

.

21\. Cemburu

Sejujurnya Gakushuu ingin sekali menggantung Karma di menara pembangkit listrik. Sebab, isi instagram Karma lebih banyak cosplay Nagisa, foto-foto top secret kelas E. Satu foto dengannya dan itu pun Gakushuu tengah menjalani hukuman kalah taruhan dalam ujian sehingga ia harus berfoto dengan pose memalukan. Maksudnya, Gakushuu cemburu karena Karma lebih bahagia di kelas E, bahagia dengan menjahili Nagisa hingga Gakushuu lupa kalau Karma juga sama bahagia saat menjahili dirinya.

(Gakushuu hanya tidak tahu kalau foto mereka cukup menjadi konsumsi pribadi)

.

22\. Canggung

"Hmm, lucu juga. Susah sekali ya buka helm itu?"

Karma menggeram sambil membuang muka, pipinya memanas. Jelas, Gakushuu membantunya membuka helm dan sial, hal sesepele itu, perlu bantuan? Apalagi dari Gakushuu?!

.

23\. Belakangan

"Karma, aku tidak bermaksud."

"Diam kamu."

"Tapi bukan mauku seperti ini!"

"Diam kepala sarden."

Kehilangan kepercayaan karena akhir-akhir ini keseringan di panggil oleh Papah sendiri ( _quality time in the name of education_ ) hingga tidak sempat membalas pesan (ya dilihat saja), chat (diread saja), misscall (ya dihapus saja) hingga penyesalan datang mengekori.

 _Kalau kamu suka Papahmu sendiri, kenapa nggak bilang dari awal? Tjih._

.

24\. Nikotin

Mendobrak aturan, sesekali boleh 'kan? Meskipun deg-degan setengah mampus saat membeli rokok di minimarket, Gakushuu akhirnya bisa mendapat tempat yang setidaknya aman untuk beberapa saat dari virtuoso, dari Papahnya tapi ternyata masuk ke dalam kawasan kekuasaan Karma.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu merokok." Karma duduk di sebelah Gakushuu. Ia juga sama-sama dari minimarket.

Baru menyulut tiga detik, Gakushuu sudah terbatuk-batuk. Pemula memang beda.

"Sekarang kamu tahu." Gakushuu menawarkan bungkusan batangan racun ini. "Ambil saja satu." Karma menolak dan bilang hal ini tidak ada faedahnya untuk kehidupan. Gakushuu mendecih dan mengabaikan saja meski ada rasa malu diperhatikan dengan seksama oleh Karma.

Karma mengeluarkan bungkusan juga. Pocky stroberi. Gakushuu yang tadinya melotot, memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Sebatang saja nyebatnya." Karma mengisi bungkusan rokok Gakushuu dengan susu.

"APAA-APAAN SIH." Karma membuang rokok Gakushuu dan menukarnya dengan sekotak jus jambu sampai Gakushuu terbatuk (lagi). "HEH AKU TIDAK MINAT BERTENGKAR SEKARANG."

"Kamu lupa ya?"

"Apa?!"

"Heee…. Mulutmu nanti pahit dan aku tidak suka itu."

.

25\. hangat

"Ah, maaf." Gakushuu mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat. Lari naik gunung dari kota hanya menempuh 15 menit ini termasuk dalam tujuh keajaiban manusia. "Udah nunggu lama?"

Mereka janjian bertemu di salah satu kolam yang dibuat Koro-sensei. Bentuk awalnya adalah danau, namun pernah rusak ketika menjadi lokasi tempat percobaan pembunuhan si gurita kuning tersebut namun kini direhabilitasi kembali menjadi kolam yang amat indah.

"Istirahatlah dulu." Karma melempar kalengan kopi dingin dan Gakushuu pun dalam keadaan tenggorokan kering takkan mampu menolak.

"Yakin tidak ada yang mengikuti?"

Gakushuu mengangguk.

Kaki Karma bergerak cepat menendang Gakushuu, tercebur ke dalam kolam. Belum sempat Gakushuu marah-marah, Karma berjongkok dan berdesis. "Diamlah. Atau kamu menyesal." Gakushuu menangkap sinyal bencana dan menarik napas panjang. Ia bergerak mendekati Karma yang sedari tadi dekat dengan kumpulan bebatuan. Ah, Gakushuu segera menenggelamkan diri ketika ia menyadari ada suara sepatu bergerak cepat menuju kemari.

"Karma-kun?"

 _KAIJUU MUNCUL._

Bukan. Asano Gakuhou muncul dengan setelan jas Bvlgari yang terbaru. Raut wajahnya memang betul sedamai Laut Mati, namun Karma paham ada urusan sepenting apa yang tengah terjadi di antara Papah dan anak tersebut. "Lihat Asano-kun tidak?"

Karma menggeleng, masih dalam posisi berjongkok. Ia melepas jaket dan melebarkannya di dalam kolam. Gakushuu tertutupi meski sekarang nyaris semaput. "Sedang mencuci jaket."

"Sebelum mencuci jaket?"

"Sedang merenungi kehidupan."

Direktur Sekolah menyimpan sejuta pertanyaan dalam benaknya, namun tetap menjaga agar alis yang sudah disisir rapi ini tidak acak-acakan, maka ia tersenyum megah. Dasar tutup kulkas. Ia berpikir banyak kemungkinan dan 99% anaknya barusan lewat sini, karena jejak baunya, tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun di antara semak-semak, di antara ranting pepohonan. Dan ekspresi Karma yang datar cukup meyakinkan jika si anak langka ini memang betul-betul sibuk mencuci jaket.

Gakuhou mengelap tangannya dengan saputangan emas. Mengecek sekarang jam berapa. Karma menariki beberapa daun teratai seolah-olah jaketnya tersangkut padahal ia berusaha untuk membuat hidung Gakushuu setidaknya bisa mengambil napas barang tiga detik.

"Kalau kamu bertemu Asano-kun, tolong sampaikan pesan padanya, aku menunggunya untuk makan malam pukul sembilan."

Karma mengacungkan jempol. "Sip."

Gakuhou pergi dan jempol berganti jari tengah. "Pelan-pelan. Jangan berisik," Karma menarik Gakushuu yang sekarang paru-parunya antara ada dan tiada. Beruntung sekali bukan kolam keruh yang menjijikkan, kalau iya, Gakushuu pasti terkapar tiada daya sekarang.

"Mau CPR?" tawaran Karma begitu manis hingga Gakushuu nyaris lupa kalau tawaran Karma pasti berbayar. Gakushuu melonggarkan dasinya.

"Hmm. Melarikan diri lagi?"

"Kamu kepo memang karena peduli atau hanya ingin tahu saja?"

"Aku peduli."

"Ya. T-rex itu sebentar lagi… otakmu bisa menebak 'kan."

"Jadi, tetap pulang ke rumah malam ini?" pertanyaan retoris. Gakushuu menjelaskan dalam keheningan mereka, bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja. Secara harfiah memang paru-parunya macet baik ditekan oleh Papahnya maupun kejadian tercebur ke dalam kolam barusan. Seragamnya mencetak kulit Gakushuu yang berhiaskan ruam keunguan. Muak. Emosi. Depresi. Tapi adrenalinnya kadang turun drastis jika membayangkan hukuman apa lagi yang harus ia terima.

Karma menatap Gakushuu dengan jarak hanya sejengkal tangan.

"Malam ini, kamu akan baik-baik saja di rumahku. Sekarang kita pulang."


End file.
